l'élue de feu
by Keijy
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Claire une jeune fille hystérique, Fanny une jeune adolescente stupide et superficielle et de Keijy une fille ricaneuse, qui se retrouve dans la terre du milieu après un accident. Tous les personnages sauf les oc ne m'appartient pas ils appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien(je suis entrain de relire mes chapitres pour enlever les plus grosses fautes d'orthographe).
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Comment pouvons-nous changer d'univers?

Fanny, Claire et Keijy sont toutes chamboulé pour ce qu'elle venait de vivre, jamais Keijy ne sera la même, elle ne fera jamais plus confiance à personne sauf Fanny et Claire qui ont voulu l'aider. Une fois qu'elle sera chez elle, Keijy n'hésitera pas à tous raconter à son ainée Sophie qu'elle aime tant.

-Kei, je sais que tu veux vraiment rentrée chez toi au plus vite, mais je pense qu'une activité t'aidera à aller mieux, pourquoi pas aller magasiner? Sinon il y a une comédie romantique qui a l'air vraiment sympa au cinéma! Commence Fanny. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Keijy sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris pauvre tarte! Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais?

\- Va pour le magasinage, répond Keijy les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Le trio se dirigeait vers le centre d'achat quand Keijy vu une boutique qui lui était étrangère.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une librairie spécialisée en fantastique ici? dit Keijy

-Ça te fera du bien d'y aller et avec un peu de chance tu y trouveras des objets de collection du Seigneur des anneaux.

Les adolescentes entrèrent dans la boutique et une vieille dame vient les accueillir. Elle leur expliqua où ce trouvais les différentes sections et les objets de collections des sagas. Elles montèrent au 2e étage et commencèrent leurs recherches.

\- Mes demoiselles? Commença la femme, je ne veux pas être trop indiscrète mais vous me semblez toutes vraiment triste, je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous venir en aide.

\- Je suis désolée, mais sauf si il y existe une machine à voyager d'univers à univers vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous.

\- Une machine, non, mais des pierres, oui. La dame sortie de son tablier trois pierres noires. Si je me fie à la section que vous êtes, vous voudrez probablement aller dans la terre du milieu, mais je vous avertis si vous y allez, vous ne pouvez pas revenir. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer une place dans la terre du milieu et vous y serez.

Fanny pris une pierre et dit aux autres que le seul endroit qu'elle connait c'est la Comté. Sans tarder elle partit.

\- Mais qu'elle est stupide, sur ces mot Claire pris une pierre suivit de Keijy. Tous fus noir puis une lumière refit surface de plus en plus forte.


	2. chapitre 2

chapitre II : Que faire quand on nous pose beaucoup trop de questions?

PDV Keijy

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois près de moi Claire qui est encore évanoui, mais j'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas Fanny.

-Ça va, que cherches-tu? demanda Claire une fois les yeux ouverts.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Fanny!

\- Cherche la et je reste ici au cas où qu'elle revienne. J'hoche la tête et me mis à la chercher un peu partout en marchant dans les chemins de roche. J'entend soudainement quelqu'un crier mon nom alors je décide de retourner dans la prairie où j'ai laissé Claire. Je remarque tout de suite Gandalf et Frodon à côté de Fanny et Claire qui était déjà entrain de gueuler sur ma stupide amie.

-...mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de laisser tes deux amies inconscientes dans une prairie, on aurait pu se faire manger ou bien capturer! cria Claire

\- Je suis allée chercher de l'aide je ne savais pas ce que vous aviez!

Gandalf se présenta ainsi que Frodon pour arrêter l'engueulade. Pendant que Frodon nous ramenait chez lui, j'explique avec peine à mes amies que nous ne devions jamais dire que nous étions d'un autre monde et que si on nous pose des questions comme d'où nous venons on doit répondre que nous somme nées à Bree mais que nous sommes des rôdeuses. Les dernières minutes de marche se font en silence, si bien-sûr on ne compte pas Fanny qui chantait de façon incompréhensible les parole de sa chanson préférée. C'est finalement Gandalf qui cassa le silence, une fois entré dans le trou que Monsieur Frodon avait hérité de son oncle.

\- Excusez-moi dame...?

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit? se demanda t-elle Moi c'est Fanny, elle c'est Claire et elle c'est Keijy!

-Alors, reprit le magicien, dame Fanny, qu'est-ce que vous chantez je n'est jamais entendu cette langue dit-il en parlant des paroles que Fanny chantait.

\- Ça mais c'est de l'anglais voyons! Tous le monde parle anglais d'où...

-Fanny as-tu au moins écouter ce qu'a dit Kei!? la coupa Claire

-Oups désolée je n'avait pas l'intention de dire qu'on venait d'un autre monde. répondit Fanny d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre tarte même une pomme est plus intelligent que toi, tu es stupide, idiote, une sans génie, depuis qu'on se connait tu ne fais que dire des conneries par dessus idioties!

\- Si vous ne venez pas d'ici, d'où venez-vous? demanda Frodon

\- Nous venons de ce qu'on appelle la Terre plus précisément au Canada.

-Et comment êtes-vous rendu jusqu'ici? renchérit Gandalf le gris.

\- Grâce à ça. dis-je en montrant les pierres au magicien.

\- Savez-vous au moins ce que c'est?

\- Pas vraiment on nous juste dit comment s'en servir.

\- La personne qui vous les à donner a certainement voulu votre mort, voyant nos visages à tous l'interroger du regard, il continue, très rare sont les personnes capables de passer d'un univers à l'autre, vous aurez probablement toutes trois un rôle important à jouer dans l'histoire. Qui vous a donné cela?

-Si je me rappelle bien c'était une ville femme avec la peau très pâle et les yeux presque noir, elle était vraiment effrayante.

-Je me demande qui cela peut être quoi qu'il en soit un grand voyage vous attend alors dormez.

Frodon montre à Fanny sa chambre, à Claire la chambre pour les invités et pour moi la chambre qu'occupait son oncle mais je refuse.

-Prenez la, je vais prendre le divan, dis-je en souriant sur ce, je me couche et dormis comme une bûche.


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre III

Le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillée et décide de faire le tour de la chaumière mais vois ni Frodon ni Gandalf. Sans hésiter je ramasse mes souliers et mon canif, puis me dirige vers la sortie.

-Yo t'allais pas nous abandonner comme ça quand-même! Je me retourne et vois Claire et Fanny les bras croisés.

-Faites se que vous voulez mais sachez que vous y perdrez peut-être la vie, répondis-je sans détour.

-Tu vas être prise avec nous, me dit Claire avec un sourire satisfait.

-Où on va?

-Ma chère Fanny nous nous rendons à Bree.

Nous sortons de la maison et nous nous dirigeons vers la limite de la Comté puis, nous entrons dans la forêt. J'ai tellement souvent vu les films que je reconnais facilement le chemin à prendre mais un problème persiste, si jamais Sam, Frodon, Merry et Pippin sont déjà passés et que le quai est parti? Ou si jamais ils n'y sont pas encore. Enfin je peut voir le quai donc je vais finalement pouvoir arrêter de me poser des questions à ce sujet. Je vois Frodon sauter pour se rendre à la plateforme donc si on plonge on pourra toujours les rattraper. En courant vers le quai je dis mon plan à mes amies et je plonge peu après dans l'eau bientôt suivi de mes acolytes. Après quelques minutes de nage on atteignait le genre de radeau et en embarquant fis sursauter plus d'un hobbit.

-Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous? demanda Pippin avec de la panique dans la voix.

-Je suis Keijy, répondis-je, et elles sont Fanny et Claire, continuais-je en montrant mes deux complices.

-Heureux de vous revoir dame Keijy, je suis désolé d'être parti sans vous prévenir ce matin. Je vous présente Pippin, son cousin Merry et Sam, mais comment avez-vous su nous retrouver si..

-Ah oui, euh désolé d'avoir écouter votre discussion avec Gandalf, je vous avais entendu et j'étais curieuse, dis-je pour éviter les soupçons.

-Ce n'est pas grave je vous pardonne, de toutes façons je pense que ça ne fait pas de mal une personne de plus ou de moins, ajoute Frodon avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

\- Mais trois personnes de plus alors? Tous se retourne vers Fanny avec des visages de jugement.

-Idiote on peut toutes venir.

\- Mais Claire, on ne peut pas s'imposer comme ça et dire qu'on vient!

\- Fanny! C'est Frodon qui nous à dit qu'on pouvait venir les trois!

-Il l'a probablement dit quand je n'étais pas là. Quand ma chère amie a dit ça j'ai commencé un véritable fou rire qui c'est vite partagé.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard on atteignait déjà l'autre rive puis la frontière. J'ai tellement hâte d'entrer dans le Poney Fringant que mon cœur accélère en faisant toujours des plus grands bonds, toute mon enfance j'ai voulu voir Foncombe, le Gondor, Mirkwood et le Poney Fringant. Quand nous entrons je me retourne vite vers la table où serait théorique Aragorn et se fus un véritable soulagement de le voir.


	4. chapitre IV

chapitre IV Quand on a jamais vu d'elf

Tout se passait bien à date: Frodon qui demande qui est l'homme qui les fixe, Pippin qui mentionne son cousin et même Frodon qui devient invisible. Aragorn qui décide d'intervenir est mon signal de départ et c'est parti ! Tout d'abord je prend un poignard à une personne trop soule pour s'en rendre compte puis j'emmène mes amis et les trois autres Hobbits en haut. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la discussion et de ne pas intervenir pour que tout se déroule bien puis nous fillons de l'autre côté de la rue. Comme il se devait je laisse les quatres Hobbits prendre le lit et je reste éveillé pour me rappeler des prochaine aventure.

Le lendemain matin nous sommes donc partis vers Foncombe. Seul Fanny, Merry et Pippin parlaient et disait pratiquement juste des niaiseries ou planifiait des blagues à nous faire.

 ** _Éclipse_**

Après l'épisode où Arwen emmène Frodon, à cheval, à Foncombe pour éviter qu'il succombe à ça blessure de la lame de Nazgûl. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn, Fanny, Claire et moi continuons de notre côté notre route.

\- Voilà Foncombe, mes amis commença Aragorn

\- C'est une cité d'elfs, hein? se risqua Claire

\- Oui, vous croyez quoi? Claire me regarda d'un air inquiet en me montrant du montant Fanny du menton.

\- Fanny je peux te bander les yeux?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi,Kei?

\- C'est une surprise!

\- Une surprise, alors oui! fini-t-elle d'un ton enjouée. Mes compagnons de voyage ne comprenais rien, sauf évidemment Claire qui leurs dis qu'elle leurs expliquerait plus tard. On traversa le pont et je m'occupais de guider notre chère amie aux yeux bandés. On se fit arrêter à l'entrée et Aragorn expliqua au garde, en elfique, pourquoi ils se rendaient ici et Claire la raison qui nous poussait à bander les yeux de notre camarade qui était trop occupé à chantonné que nous écouter. Quand on nous autorisa enfin à entrer dans la ville une servante me montra la chambre de Fanny. Je demanda à la dame à mon service d'attendre dehors pendant que j'enlève le tissu qui recouvrent ses yeux.

-Tada! Ta chambre te plaît?

-Wow, c'est une superbe surprise! Mais si ça ne te déranges pas trop je vais aller dormir je suis vraiment fatigué. dit elle en baillant, je la laissa donc seule et la servante au nom de Nielia me montra à mon tour ma chambre. Tout était très pâle mais c'est magnifique avec une simple mais sublime décoration sans parler du lit si douillait avec des draps léger et si doux.


	5. chapitre V

**_Bonjour, il est important de savoir que se chapitre est un peu plus choquant dans le Flashback donc âme sensible s'abstenir au Flashback!_**

chapitre V

Une fois installé dans ma chambre je me diriga vers la pièce attenante où se trouvais la salle de bain. Au centre de la pièce il y avait une grande bassine d'eau chaude. Je me défit de mes vêtements qui tombère sur le carrelage froid et ententra dans l'eau. À ma disposition il y a un grand nombre de savon et shampooing mais mon choix c'est arrêté sur un tout blanc qui avait une odeur un peu menthelé. L'eau commençait à refroidire donc je sort de la bassine et m'enroula dans une serviette jaune pastel. Remarquant que j'ai oublié mon peigne dans l'autre pièce j'ouvris la porte et remarqua de nouveaux vêtements. Une belle robe dans un tissu qui ressemblait à la soie bleu marine avec des broderies argent sur le haut, sans parler des longues manches blanches. La deuxième robe était sans doute pour dormir car elle était fait en coton et était magnifique mais aussi vraiment plus basique que la première. Je mis des sous-vêtements puis la robe en soie. J'avait à peine commencé à me brosser les cheveux qu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

-Dame Keijy, je voulais vous dire qu'il sera bientôt temps de manger. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à faire quelque chose.

-Non ça va aller Nielia.

-Vous avez oubliés quelques choses me dit elle en pointant le corset. Je me senti rougir mais elle continua Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le mettre je peut vous aidez, vous savez.

J'enlève la robe et lui demanda de m'aider, ce qu'elle fait donc sans me juger puis remis la robe. Nous quittons donc la chambre et me mis en route pour le déjeuner. Quand j'arriva sur la terrasse où tous déjeunaient je sentis un peu mal car ni Fanny ni Claire y était et la seule dame qu'il y avait était Arwen mais, elle ne me connaissant pas encore. Heureusement pour moi Merry et Pippin m'avaient gardé une place que je pris avec plaisir. Les deux cousins bavardaient sans gêne tant de blagues qu'ils ont faits dans la compté que de se qu'il allait faire de leurs journées à Foncombe. Après le repas nous nous sommes installés sur un banc dans les jardin parlant chacun notre tour de nos rêves, de nos goûts de notre passé...

-Mais vous, Dame Keijy, comment est votre famille, d'où venez vous?

 ** _Flashback_**

Je marchait dans la rue avec mes cousins, Joël et Quentin. Ils étaient comme mes frères et je leur faisait entièrement confiance. "Vien on va s'amuser avec une bande de copains!" m'avait dit Joël avant de partir en j'ai accepté. Sur la route j'aperçus alors Fanny et Claire, et mes cousins leurs ont donc proposé de venir avec nous. Elles ont décliné l'invitation mais elles m'ont affirmé qu'elles viendront me chercher 1 heure plus tard. Nous avons retrouvé les amis de mes "frères" dans une petite ruelle barré au milieu et m'ont donné un violant coup dans le ventre pour que je ne résiste pas quand ils m'ont attaché à la clôture au milieu du chemin. Cette bande d'idiot en a profité pour m'enlever les vêtements et sous-vêtements pour ensuite me toucher et me violé pas une ni deux fois mais six fois! Ils m'embrassait et me frappait si je ne faisais pas tout se qu'ils voulaient. Certains me mettait leur sexe dans la bouche me hurlant de sucé pendant que d'autre me l'enfonçait dans mon intimité. Ils finissent par partir et je m'écroule et pleure sans cesse. Fanny et Claire arrive donc je leur raconte ce qu'il c'est passé.

 ** _fin du Flashback_**

Merry et Pippin me regarde d'un air désolé pour avoir posé la question car même si je n'avait rien répondu je me suis mise à pleurer toute le larme de mon corps. Alerté par mes pleurs Aragorn et Legolas arrivèrent.


	6. chapitre VI

Chapitre VI

-Est-ce que vous aller bien? me demanda Grand-Pas ou plutôt Aragorn. Mais qu'est-ce vous lui avez fais?

-Rien nous lui avons juste posé une question.

-Sur son passé?

-Mais on ne sais rien d'elle!

-On n'est juste curieux. rajouta Merry

-Vous n'écoutez donc jamais ce que dit Claire!

Legolas qui ne comprenais rien à la situation en profita pour essayer de rassurer Keijy pendant que les autres se chicanais.

Il me disait que tout allais bien et que je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire, de lui faire confiance. Mais moi qui en avait assez des hommes (ou elf) le repoussa.

-Me connaissez-vous? hurla-t-elle. Legolas n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle poursuiva.

-Comment pouvez-vous me dire que tous va bien si vous ne connaissez même pas ma situation! Dire que tout va s'arranger?! Vous êtes tous les mêmes! finissa-t-elle avec un air dégoûtée.

Aragorn et les Hobbits se regardais d'un air surpris, je n'avais jamais haussé la voix sur quelqu'un. Je commençais à partir et croisa Fanny.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller chez un médecin. dit elle tous bas mais qui n'échappa pas à l'elf qui regarda la femme frustrée continué son chemin d'un air curieux.

-Est-ce que sa colère va bientôt passé? demanda Merry inquiet pour son amie

-Je pense mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, en fait oui, une fois quand c'est arrivé!

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé? demanda Aragorn

-Ce qui arrivé c'est que Fanny n'est pas capable de se la fermé! dit Claire qui est arrivé entre temps.

OoOoOoO

Je me suis décidée d'aller voir un médecin, comme m'a suggéré Fanny. Mais j'ai vraiment peur de connaître le verdict. Et si jamais je suis enceinte d'un de mes cousin ou si je suis enceinte de plus d'un bébé? Malgré ma peur et mes craintes je pousse la porte pour entrer à l'infirmerieet vais vers l'accueil. Personne n'est dans la salle d'attente donc je ne crois pas attendre bien longtemps avant de passer.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? me demanda la dame

-Je voudrais savoir si, je suis enceinte dit elle avec difficultés.

-Vous pouvez venir avec moi.

Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et m'assit dans une petite salle tranquille où elle me fesait passer quelques teste. Puis, elle parti analyser les résultats. J'étais très nerveuse de savoir si oui ou non. Mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si c'est positif. La dame revien prête à m'annoncer les résultats.


	7. chapitre VII

chapitre VII

Je n'en reviens pas! Je suis vraiment enceinte mais je ne sais pas trop si je suis contente ou pas. Je serais ravie si ce n'avait pas été de cette tragédie. Mais comment je vais le dire à Fanny et à Claire?

-Pis, c'est quoi le résultat? me demanda Fanny qui attendent avec Claire juste derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Je les dirigea vers la clairière où on était précédemment pour le leur annoncer.

\- Je, je suis , enceinte de, de jumeaux! dis je avec difficultés.

\- Mais es tu contente? est-ce ce que tu veux?

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Mais si tu te trouve un homme? demanda Fanny. Les larmes que j'ai retenu jusqu'à maintenant recommencèrent à tomber. Claire gifla Fanny qui parti en courant en pleurs.

-Je vais aller voir Merry et Pippin, ils vont probablement me remonter le moral.

-Je te suis de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire.

Rendu dans le jardin, je me rendis compte que j'avais assez faim et en voyant le soleil dans le ciel, j'ai compris que le dîner allait bientôt être prêt si il ne l'ai pas déjà. Accompagné de Claire je me rendis sur la terrasse où le repas est déjà servi. À table il n'y a que Merry, Pippin et quelques elfs.

Quand j'ai eu fini de manger, je me dirigeait vers ma chambre même si je savais que le conseil allait débuter car je n'y étais pas invité et de toute façon la guerre de l'anneau ne me concerne pas.

Quelque temps plus tard on toqua à ma porte et fus surpri surprise d'y voir Aragorn.

\- Je suis venu vous annoncer le départ de la communauté.

\- Excusé moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Seigneur Elrond veut que vous en fassiez parti.

-Il dois y avoir une erreur.

\- Non, nous partons dans deux semaines. Il tourna les talons, me laissant perplexe. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire à présent aller voir Elrond pour m'assurer que ce n'était qu'une blague. Je prend mon canif que je glisse dans ma botte(bien quoi on sais jamais) puis, sorte de ma chambre. Même si je devais aller dans son bureau, j'ai un pressentiment qui me dit d'aller dans la clairière. Il fallait dire que j'ai un pressentiment de merde car j'y trouve Pippin et Merry à la place du seigneur. Mais en même temps il me semble que les Hobbits ment pas beaucoup donc j'ai juste à le leur demander.

-Hey ça va vous deux?

-Oui je vous remercie ma dame! dit Pippin

\- Pouvons nous vous être utile?

-Oui en fait j'avais une question à vous poser.

-Sur quoi, qui est avec nous dans la communauté?

-Mais laisse la finir, Pip.

-Ça va aller Merry mais merci, non en fait je voulais savoir qui me voulais dans la communauté.

-Et bien il y a moi, Merry Fanny, Claire, Elrond et Gandalf, pourquoi?

-Rien j'avais peur que ce soit un caprice de Claire ou de Fanny. Merci

Je tourne les talons et m'apprête à partir mais Merry et Pippin me demande si je veux rester avec eux à jouer aux cartes. Mon quotidien est TELLEMENT remplis, que j'accepte avec plaisir. On joue pendant environ une demi-heure avant que je me retire dans ma chambre.


	8. chapitre VIII

chapitre VIII

Mes deux dernières semaines passèrent assez vite mais en même temps si lentement. Je continuais à jouer avec les Hobbits mais je m'entraînais aussi avec Fanny et Claire en course et en corps à corps. Ma dernière soirée est arrivé et une fête est organisé pour l'événement. Même si je n'aime pas trop allez dans des fêtes et des événements, je me suis quand même forcé. J'enfilais une superbe robe émeraude et blanche qui me va comme un gant selon Claire. En fait j'ai accepté d'aller à la célébration puisque je n'avais pas encore "rencontrer" tous les membres de la communauté. Je dirige donc, contre mon gré, vers la salle où se donne la célébration accompagné de Claire. la salle est lumineuse et peu décorer mais l'ambiance est festive et cela donne toute la couleur qui manque à la pièce. Tout les invités sont séparés par race et honnêtement c'est assez perturbant pour moi. Seul quelques personnes ne sont pas avec des personnes de leurs race par exemple Aragorn qui est avec les elfes ou Fanny qui est avec les Hobbits. Je ne sais pas trop vers où me diriger qu'on me tape sur l'épaule. Je me retourne et vois Gandalf. Nous marchons dans la salle et me présente Gimli et Boromir les membres que je ne "connaissais" pas encore. Je dois avouer que ça ma fait un choque car dans les films je trouvais Boromir assez ingrat et déplaisant mais dans la vie! Ah là, là ça ce gate il est tous simplement arrogant et déplacer! Je trouvais que c'était assez étrange que Gandalf se précipite comme ça pour me les présentés.

-Gandalf pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous me cacher quelques choses.

-Venez avec moi. Je le regarde d'un air interrogatifs mais ne fait rien et se retourne pour aller dehors. Évidemment je le suis car je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ça pour une bêtise pas importante. Il m'emmene dans le jardin et me demande de fermer les yeux, une fois assise sur un band en marbre blanc. Je lui obéit et me met un objet dans la main.

-Est-ce que vous avez une sensation troublante?

-Heu non, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose dans ma main mais sinon... il reprend l'objet et me demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Je vois le seigneur Elrond,à côté de Gandalf, qui me regarde d'un air curieux. Gandalf me met une pierre transparente dans la main et dès qu'elle touche ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu ma paume, elle devient rouge avec des éclats de jaune comme si on avait enfermé une flamme dans l'objet translucide. Le seigneur Elrond hoche la tête et part me laissant seule avec Gandalf.

-Mais Gandalf qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Cette pierre nous dit quelle magie à une personne et l'objet que vous aviez dans la main quand vous aviez les yeux fermés nous indique si vous êtes un être magique.

-Si je n'en avait pas été un que serait-il passé?

-Cela vous aurais brûler mais qu'elle importance vous êtes une élue du feu! Je vais vous enseignez comment manier votre magie et si vous êtes asser puissante peut être que vous serez capable avec les autres éléments.

-Quoi, brûler! et vous dites ça comme si ce n'était rien! dit-je sans porter grande attention à se qu'il avait dit après.


	9. chapitre IX

chapitre IX

Il est enfin temps de partir, d'ici quelques heures je vais probablement regretter cette décision mais je vais garder parole et partir avec la communauté dans trois petite heure. Vu que j'ai une très bonne répartition du temps, je n'ai toujours pas fait mon sac et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais mettre à l'intérieur. Toujours en robe de nuit, je commence à chercher mes affaires. Je les mets en tas sur le lit mais je suis bientôt tiraillée par la faim. Ce n'est pas si grave si je m'occupe de mon canif et ma cape après déjeuner de toute façon si je ne mange pas je ne vais pas être capable de chercher comme du monde. Après cette réflexion je me change et part déjeuner. Je prends surtout des plat plus complexe et compliqué à cuisiner car je vais probablement devoir m'en passer pour le prochaine année. Je reviens dans ma chambre et recommence a cherché mais c'est sans espoir. On cogne à ma porte. J'y trouve Fanny qui m'attend.

-Sais-tu où se trouve mon canif et ma cape? Fanny rougit, c'est donc elle qui me les a prit. Je lui tend mes mains et me les redonne, je glisse les objets dans mon sac que je mets en bandoulière. Nous quittons ma chambre et nous allons rejoindre les autres membres de la communauté à l'entrée de foncombe. Il manquait toujours Frodon et Gandalf mais on les voyait s'approcher. Elrond fait son discours puis on part. Quand Frodon passe à côté de moi, je chuchote le mot gauche mais il ne fais que me regarder d'un air curieux.

-Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite le Mordor?

-À gauche

Frodon ce retourne vers moi et me lance un regard du type qui voudra qu'on en reparle. Surtout qu'il sais que je ne viens pas d'ici. Sur la route je marche près des Hobbits avec qui c'est vraiment détendu mais uand Frodon s'approche de nous je vais avec Gimli. Bah quoi je veux juste remettre à plus tard le discussion, pis merde il vient voir Gimli.

-Je peut vous parler? me demande Frodon. Je balbutite quelques mots mais Gimli renchérit.

-Si ne voulez pas me laisser seul sachez que cela ne me déranges pas, allez y, il a l'air d'y tenir. Je lance un regard noir au nain qui m'échappe pas à l'elf et me dirige vers Frodon.

-Pourquoi saviez vous que le Mordor était à gauche surtout si...

-J'ai regarder une carte chez votre oncle. répondit je en me dépêchant de le couper. Il me sourit rassurer et repart en direction des Hobbits. Je marche toute seul pendant encore une heure puis vais rejoindre Gandalf qui me fais signe. Il me dit qu'il va me montrer comment utiliser mes pouvoir et pendant les prochaines heures j'essaie encore et encore de reproduire les tours pourtant simple. Puis je réussis une flamme, bon une toute petite mais une flamme pareil. Nous nous arrêtons quelque temps plus tard puis installons nos couches.

-Gandalf est-ce que je suis obligé de dormir sur le sol? lui demande Fanny.

-Et bien vous n'êtes pas obligé mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres endroits où vous pourriez vous installez.

-Keijy c'est bien installé dans un arbre dit Fanny en pointant l'arbre dans lequel je me trouve. Tous se retourne vers moi me laissant sois des regards amusé comme Aragorn et Claire, envieux comme les Hobbits et Fanny ou des regards incompréhensible comme Legolas, Gandalf et Boromir. Je descends seulement quand le souper est prêt puis part dans la forêt pour penser un peu à tout se qui c'est passé dans la journée quand Legolas vien me rejoindre.


	10. chapitre X

Chapitre X

-Il n'est pas très prudent pour une jeune femme d'être seul dans une forêt, vous savez? commence Legolas

-Certe, mais vous m'avez suivis donc je ne suis pas seule et est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi êtes vous venu? dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Je voulais vous dire que vos deux amies ont préparé un petit jeu et voudrais que vous y participer.

-Je peut savoir à quoi il consiste.

-Elles ont dit que ça s'appelle vérité ou conséquence mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Un grand sourire s'étire sur mon visage et je suis l'elf jusqu'au campement. Nous expliquons les règles à la communauté et commençons la partie. Au début on pose plus des questions plus globale et facile à répondre mais plus on avance plus les questions sont indiscrets. Même Gandalf c'est prété au jeu.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui fait battre votre coeur, Gandalf? demande Pippin

-Non, et vous dame Fanny, vérité ou...

-Vérité dit mon amie sans hésitation

-hum.. quelle est la pire bétise que vous avez faites.

-Ah facile, mais là au moins ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute! Tout les regards lui demande de continuer, nous tous veulent qu'elle termine. Oui c'est aussi de la faute de Claire!

-Comment ça? demande l'interpellée

-La fois ou que les cousins de Kei voulais qu'on aille avec eux et qu'on a refusé, je suis sûr qu'à trois ça aurait été moins pire. Sans attendre Claire gifle Fanny qui commence à courir dans la forêt la main sur la joue. Les souvenirs me reviennent mais j'essaie de ne pas trop m'en faire et de faire comme si de rien. Je suis tout de même surprise car seulement Aragorn et Legolas semblent comprendre que je retiens mes larmes. Claire va chercher Fanny et les autres vont se coucher. Aragorn se porte volontaire pour prendre le premier tour de garde puis ce sera celui de l'elf sylvestre. Je ne suis pas capable de m'endormir trop préocupé par mes souvenirset fini par quitter mon perchoir pour aller me promener un peu. Aragorn me regarde partir mais ne dit rien. Je vais donc sur un rocher à 2 ou 3 minutes de marche du campement et m'y assois pour regarder le paysage et réfléchir. J'ai dû y être un très long moment car le décendant d'Isildur vien me rejoindre.

-Je vous dérange?

-Non vous pouvez rester. Je vois qu'il désire me poser une question mais je me doute aussi qu'elle doit avoir rapport à mon passé.

-Allez y poser votre question, le pire qui peut arriver sais que je ne veuille pas y répondre. lui répondis je avec un sourire.

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi votre passé vous toumente tant, qui vous à fais ça.

-D'abord ce sont mes cousins qui m'ont trahi et c'est assez dure parce que je les voyait comme mes frères et aussi parce que il y avait aussi tous leurs amis et même l'homme pour lequel j'avais un béguin. Et... Plus je parlais et enfilait les mots plus ma gorge se serrait et les larmes s'échappait.

-Votre blessure vas finir par cicatriser ne vous inquiété pas. me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je n'est plus la force de bouger et de me battre pour retenir mes sanglots. Je finis par me décoller et retourne dans mon arbre.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à ma question. me dit il avant que je commence l'assantion de l'arbre.


	11. chapitre xi

chapitre XI

Quand je me lève la noirceur règne encore et seul Legolas est debout. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt et va chercher quelques baies pour déjeuner. J'ai toujours aimé ces petits temps de solitudes où je prend le temps de penser à ce qui va arriver. Quand je vois le soleil se lever, je decide de retourner au campement. Tous ont l'air paniquer. Aragorn se retourne et me vois.

-Keijy! dit-il d'un air soulager, Vous nous avez faites une de ces peurs.

-Nous pensions qu'il vous était arrivé malheur. continua Merry et Pippin en chœur.

-Il est très imprudent de votre part de partir sans rien dire à personne, surtout pour une personne sans défense comme vous. rajoute Boromir.

-les Hobbits, Fanny ou même Claire sont dans la même situation que moi, pourtant vous avez bien laisser Sam et Frondon partir à ma recherche votre point n'a aucun sens. De tout façon je n'est rien et vous le voyez bien.

Boromir et Legolas me regarde d'un air sévère, jamais une femme peut critiquée les dires de son mari donc les dires du fils de l'intendant du Gondor encore moins. Je me fiche de se qu'ils peuvent penser et encore plus de se qu'ils ressentent car je pense se que j'ai dit et jamais je ne le regretterez. Je tourne les talons et va assemblée mes bagages. Une fois fini je descend et va m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre.

-Tener, vous devez avoir faim. me dit Aragorn en me tendant un assiette fumante.

-J'ai déjà mangé, vous savez.

-Très bien, vous savez c'est assez courageux de votre part d'avoir tenu tête à Boromir dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

De là où je suis j'entend Merry et Pippin se chamailler pour avoir ma portion, Fanny qui rit de leur dispute et Claire qui se fâche après cette dernière car elle ne l'écoute pas, comme d'habitude. On reprend la route quelque temps plus tard.

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé se court chapitre et je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour le publier. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos avis sur la fanfiction alors hesiter surtout pas a me laisser des commentaires pour l'améliorer ou pour éclaircir quelques points._**


	12. chapitre XII

Chapitre XII

Nous nous sommes arrêter sur une plaine rocheuses où nous passons notre journée à s'entraîner, rire et parler. J'étais assise à côté d'Aragorn pendant que Boromir essayait d'améliorer les talents d'escrimeurs de Merry et Pippin. J'ai bien demandé à mes deux amies de faire comme les deux Hobbits et demandé des leçons sois à Aragorn ou à Legolas mais Claire pense qu'elle n'en aura pas besoin et Fanny c'est entêté à apprendre le lancer de hache avec Gimli. Je suis poir le fait qu'elle sache ae défendre mais honnêtement je pense qu'elle va plus se blesser elle-même que ses ennemis. Quoi qu'il en sois, je trouve que Merry et Pippin ne se débrouille pas si mal pour des débutants. Je me lève toujours le regard amusé et vais voir comment Fanny se débrouille avec les ordres de Gimli. À ma grande surprise, Fanny est avec Legolas et elle a les larme aux yeux.

-Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Elle s'est blessé, avec la hache une entaille pas très importante mais qui peut empiré si on ne la soigne pas.

-Qu'avais-je dit?

-Oui oui, tu avais raison, j'aurais dû choisir une autre arme me dit Fanny d'un air désolé.

-Toi et ta tête de mule dit Claire en arrivant par derrière.

-C'est quoi ça? demanda soudain Sam

-Juste un petit nuage le rassura Gimli

-Qui avance vite et contre le vent nota Boromir

-Des crébain du pays de Dun! cria Legolas

On nous ordonna de se mettre à l'abri. Nous rangeons le plus qu'on est capable et éteinons le feu. Chaqu'un courrais dans un sens différent poir le même but: effacé nos traces. Je me suis cacher en dessous d'une roche sans porter attention aux autres. On c'est finalement relevé et avons conclus de passer par le col de Caradhras. Même si ça ne plaisait à personne. Les membres de la communauté commençait à s'engager sur la route, que je remarque un détail.

-Où est Fanny? demandais-je à voix haute

Mes compagnons la chercherent du regard jusqu'à ce que Legolas pointe une roche. Mon amie s'était glissé entre une roche et un arbuste mais n'est plus capable d'en sortir. Je mourrai de rire avec Merry, Pippi et Claire pendant que Boromir et Aragorn l'aide à sortir.

-Une chance qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a remarqué ma disparition! Dit Fanny d'un air découragé qui fit rire et sourire toute la communauté.


	13. chapitre XIII

chapitre XIII

Cela fesait quelques temps que nous marchions dans la neige poudreuse qui s'enfonce sous notre pois que je vois du coin de l'œil, Frodon perdre l'équilibre et dégringoler en laissant tous ces efforts pour monter cette partie s'envolé ** _(oui oui je continue, désolé mais ça me tentait d'écrire ça)_**. Aragorn arrête sa chute et remet le Hobbit sur pied. Frodon s'aperçoit que la chaîne à laquelle est accroché l'anneau unique n'est plus dans son cou. Boromir fait un pas et ramasse le collier en étant totalement hypnotiser.

-C'est une étrange fatalité nous devions éprouvé tant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose, une si petite chose!

-Boromir! rendez l'anneau à Frodon!

-À vos ordre, j'en ai cure!

Nous continuons d'avancer dans la neige. Je vois les des Hobbits qui ont l'air d'avoir si froid. Autant dire que toutes les autres personnes présentes sont totalment frigorifié mais certain le cache mieux que d'autres. Même l'elf qui pourtant est moins affecté par la froideur.

-J'entend une vois sinistre dand les airs! dit l'elf sylvestre.

-C'est Saroumane!

-Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche, Gandalf! Il faut faire demi-tour! rajoute Aragorn mais Gandalf refuse de rebrousser chemin. Chaqu'un proposait une chemain possible qui, selon eux, est meilleur que les autres, mais la trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isangard et les mines de la Moria que Gimli a proposé est trop dangeureux et serait un risque inutile selon Gandalf.

-Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décidé. annonce le magicien gris.

-Nous passerons par les mines.

Maitenent nous devions descendre tous se qu'on avait monté. Fanny, Claire les Hobbits et moi avions planifié un moyen d'arriver en bas quelques temps plus tôt que si on avait décidé de juste marché. J'allais voir Aragorn pour lui demander si on pouvait descendre à notre manière.

-Sauf si vous prenez le cheval, vous pouvez, même si je doute qu'il y ait une autre manière pour vous de descendre.

Je lui souris puis je retourne voir mes amis. Nous nous donnons un élan puis glissons sur les fesses jusqu'en bas. où nous attendons les autres arrivé en parlant et en riant.


	14. chapitre 14

**_Merci beaucoup tes messages Valentine822 et j'espère que la fanfiction te plaît toujours! Pour ce qui est des fautes, je suis désolée et j'essayerai de moins en faire mais avec mes études je n'ai pas toujours le temps de relire mes textes avant de les publier (oui oui c'est une mauvaise habitude)_**

Chapitre 14

Nous reprenons la route deux heures plus tard, quand les autres sont arrivés à l'endroit où nous étions. Comme il ne fesait pas encore sombre nous avons décidé de dormir une fois dans la Moria.

Seul Gimli semblait apprécié cette idée car il avait si hâte de retrouver ces compatriotes nains.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas contente à l'idée de rentrer dans la Moria? demanda Gimli à Fanny et à moi alors que nous marchons à ces côté, vous ne voulez pas manger de le bonne viande et boire de la bière?

-Moi j'ai hâte d'y rentrer c'est jusque je suis super fatiguée.

-Et vous dame Keijy?

-Et bien je ne suis pas capable de rester enfermé et cette idée de rentrer des les mines et de ne pas voir le ciel ne me donne pas très envie d'y aller.

-Vous êtes comme l'elf! Juste une rabas joie qui ne sais pas savourez de la bonne nourriture! dit-il contrarié.

Legolas et moi lui lançons un regard noir qui fais bien rire Merry et Pippin.

-Lesmurs de la Moria! Les portes des nains son invisible lorsqu'elles sont closes. dit le nain au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Oui Gimli et leur propre maître ne peut les trouver ni même les ouvrir quand leur secret en ai oublié.

-Pourquoi cela ne me surprend t-il pas? dis-je en chœur avec Legolas. Nous nous jetons un coup d'œil lui probablement car il trouve ça étrange et moi pour éviter d'éveiller trop de soupçons. Gandalf observe la paroie rocheuses et en déduit que c'est de l'Ithildin, une une suface qui ne réflete que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Sur le mur de pierre il est écrit : les portes de Durin, seigneur de la moria, parlez ami et entrez. Gandalf explique à Merry, qui ne comprends rien à tout ce charabia que si on donne le bon mot de passe on entré dans les mines.

-Rien ne se passe observa Pippin après que le magicien ai essayer des incantations.

-Avant je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des elfs, des hommes et des orcs.

-Mais c'est des nains qui y vivent, non?

-Bah oui, c'est pour ça que Gimli a si hâte d'y aller! dit Claire

-Mais Gandalf vous n'avez donc jamais su toutes les incantations naines! Alors on pourrait rester coincé pour toujours! capota Fanny

-Tu vois l'écriture là? Fanny hocha vivement la tête à ma question, et bien c'est de l'elfique.

-Alors les nains et les elfs sont la même races? tenta-t-elle

Tous se retourna vers elle d'un air amusé sauf dans le cas de l'elf et du nain que voulez-vous, ils sont si offensable.

-Mais qu'aller vous faire? demanda Pippin

-Cogner les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque! Si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes j'essaierai de trouver la formule d'ouverture.


	15. chapitre 15

chapitre 15

Pendant que Sam et Aragorn libéraient Bill, le poney, Frodon cherchais de son côté si il y avait un sens caché à la phrase.

-C'est une énigme! Parlez ami et entrez! Quelle est le mot elfique pour ami?

-Mellon

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et chaques se lèvent. Je fais pareil mais un haut de cœur me prend. Déjà qu'on ne mange pas toujours à sa faim, je ne veux pas régurgiter le peu que j'ai avalé et risqué de perdre conscience. Je tombe à genoux et malgré touts mes efforts je vomis sous les regards inquiet de mes compagnons. Je vois Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas se précipité vers moi en disant mon nom ,mais tout fus noir avant que je comprennes se qui se passe.

J'entend de nouveau du bruit puis des voix et les discussions.

-Elle ne fais que nous ralentir! Elle est encombrante et il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle elle devait venir, laissons la ici ou se sera notre mort.

-Boromir, j'ai demandé sa présence et j'ai de bonnes raisons que vous découvrirez en temps et lieu. répond Gandalf

J'ouvre les yeux et m'adosse contre la paroi de la mine pour écouter la conversation.

-Il a raison, elle est si faible et commença Gimli

-C'est par là dit Gandalf en se levant.

-Ah ça lui revient dit Merry à voix haute.

-Pas du tout mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute Meriadoc, il faut toujours se fier à son flair.

Aragorn s'approcha de moi et réalisa que je suis réveillée. Il sourit et m'aida à me relever puis, nous nous dirigeons vers les autres.

-Ah vous êtes réveiller! dit choeur les Hobbits.

-Vous nous avez faite une belle frayeur commente l'elf.

-T'es debout! me dit Fanny

-Hein quoi? nous questiona Claire qui ne c'était pas encore retournée, Keijy!

Nous descendons les escaliers.

-Risquons nous de faire un peu de lumière. Regardez! Le grand royaume de la cité des nains de Cavenain.

Nous admirons tous les belles gravures et sculptures de la grande salle.

-Sûr que c'est artistique y a pas d'erreurs! laissa tomber Sam


	16. chapitre 16

chapitre 16

Gimli se précipita dans la salle où la tombe de Balin règne. Il commence à pleurer au pied de son cercueil. Je sais se qu'il va se passer et j'ai peur pour Fanny, Claire et moi, j'ai peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas et pour le bébé. Legolas semble percevoir mon malaise et chuchote à Aragorn des mots que que ne peux pas entendre d'où je suis mais je sais qu'il lui dit qu'on ne doit pas s'attarder ici. Gandalf lit le texte dans le livre puis résonne un bruit. La peur m'envahie, je ne veux pas mourir ici ni maintenant j'oublie momentanément tout se qui m'entoure puis entends:

-Crétain de Touque! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité!

Je lève la tête et vois l'air honteux de notre chère Hobbit.

-Aller Gandalf, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, après tous, c'est un Touque dit Claire avant de réaliser quel venait de l'insulté à son tour.

-De tout façon l'erreur est humaine! rajoute Fanny au désespoir de tous. Dans mon cas, ça en ait trop et j'éclate de rire se qui détend l'atmosphère, je dois dire, malgré moi. Le sérieux revient, tous l'air grave sur le visage. Aragorn nous demande de rester près de Gandalf.

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes! s'écrie Boromir

-Ah oui, pour vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué dis-je tous bas pour éviter d'être entendu.

-Qu'ils approchent, il y a encore un nain dans la moria qui respire dit Gimli sur la tombe.

Nous sommes tous et toutes armés et près à combattre mais je ne me sens pas prête, l'idée de tué est très loin de me ravir, de voir des cadavres et de sentir le sang chaud sur ma peau. La porte ouvre sous la pression et nous dévoile une multitude d'orcs déjà attaqué par les flèches de Legolas et d'Aragorn. Boromir suivie de Gimli se join au combat. Gandalf et les Hobbits ne tarde pas à leurs donnés un coup de main.

-Comme ont dit, la meilleure défense est l'attaque dis je avant de me lancer dans l'assaut. J'essaye de me rappeler se que mon coach d'escrime me disais mais se n'est pas si facile de réfléchir quand on est attaquée de partout. Je bloque, riposte, évite et recommence jusqu'à ce que j'ai achevé mon adversaire. J'ai de la difficultés à respirer, ma vue se brouille de larmes et j'ai si honte de moi même si je sais que c'est un ennemis. Mais je n'est pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces petits détails insignifiant, je dois recommencer. Sans même m'en rendre compte, le troll était rentré dans la salle et fût achevé. Mon dernier adversaire achevé, je me retourne et vois le troll des cavernes s'écrouler et mes compatriotes se précipiter sur Frodon pour voir si il respire.


	17. chapitre 17

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de publier ce chapitre mais, pour tout dire, je n'avais plus la motivation d'écrire cette histoire. Au moins, ce temps est révolu.**

chapitre 17

Nous nous précipitons vers la porte, qui n'est d'ailleurs plus vraiment une porte et sortons dans le grand hall ou la pièce à aire ouverte si vous préférez.

Bref tous cours sans vraiment remarqué que nous nous fesons encerclé par des goblelins. Et bien vite le Balrog les fait fuir se qui nous permet de nous rendre au pont. Comme les autres je cours mais ma vue se brouille doucement. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'escalier qui lui manque un morceau, ma tête me fait un mal de chien, se qui m'empêche de me consentré. Je réussit tout de même l'ordre d'Aragorn de sauter sans trop de difficulté. Cependant mon manque de consentration fait que je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour Claire et Fanny.

Nous continuons notre chemain jusqu'au pont où Gandalf prononce la fameuse phrase:"vous ne passerez pas" suivit du "fuyez pauvres fous". Le secret de sa résurrection est maintenant entre les mains de Claire et des miennes (Fanny n'a jamais écouté les deux tours , Gandalf est mort). Des larmes coulent sur mon visage comme sur tous ceux de mes compagnons enfin tous sauf un, Legolas. Mais, nous voyons tout de même une immense peine. Nous sortons des mines et les hobbits et mes deux amies s'assois épuisé. Dans mon cas, je tombe tous simplement sur mes genous sans plus pouvoir me relever.


	18. chapitre 18

**_Petit message, ce qui est en gras est le subconscient de Keiji._**

Aragorn ordonne que nous nous relevons mais, Boromir s'interpose

-Laissez leur un moment par pitié

-Ces collines grouillent d'orcs la nuit, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester. Nous devons atteindre la Lotlorien. répond Aragorn

Les hommes et l'elf relèvent les plus petits et les plus jeunes. Aragorn s'approche de moi pour m'aider mais je refuse son aide d'un mouvement de tête.

-Êtes vous sur de bien aller? Avez-vous été blessée? me demande-t-il.

Mon dieu que j'ai mal, à la tête, aux pieds, au ventre, je ne vois presque rien et je me suis faites blessée par une flèche de gobelin si vous voulez tous savoir. Je souffre, ça ne se vois pas?

-Non, je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal aux pieds si vous voulez savoir mais, rien de graves ou qui m'empêcherais de marcher.

 **-Il va savoir que tu ments idiote** **! C'est Aragorn.**

-Très bien dans ce cas.

 **-Quoi? Tu l'as eu? Bien joué alors, mais, je te le dit, si ça avait été de l'elf, cela ne se serait pas passé comme ça.**

À bout de force, je reprit la route. Je marchait à côté de Merry et de Pippin qui me distrayait, me fesant oublié ma douleur. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas dans leur état normal, à cause de la mort de Gandalf mais, était quand même plus joyeux que tous le reste de la compagnie.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapite 19

Ça fait quelques heures que nous marchons tantôt dans des chemains de graviers, tantôt dans des feuilles dans la forêt. Ma seule consolation c'est que je sais que nous approchons la Lothlorien. Je me rappelle de cette forêt et je reste attentive aux bruits autour de moi. Je suis impatiente d'entendre Gimli et Haldir. Je suis épuisée et je sais que je tiendrai plus très longtemps avant de m'éffondrée. Certe, ma vue est redevenue à peu près normale mais, ma tête me fais toujours aussi mal voir plus.

-Et bien voici un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.dit Gimli convaincu.

Puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, nous nous retrouvons entouré d'elfs qui pointent leurs arcs bandés sur nous. Instinctivement, Aragorn me pousse derrière lui et Legolas.

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir. dit une voix que j'associe tout de suite à celle de Haldir.

Je souris, même si je n'aime pas Haldir, je dois avouer que j'adore cette réplique.

Ensuite, commence une discussion quelque peu ennuyante entre Legolas, Aragorn et Haldir. Voyant que Gimli chuchotte avec Fanny, je n'ai pas le choix de lancé:

-Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des elfes ! Ils parlent une langue qui nous ait inconnue. dis je sur un ton dépassé.

-Nous n'avons pas eut de rapports avec des nains ou des humains depuis les jours sombres.

-Et vous savez se que l'humaine réponds à cela: Go kill yourself, it will not be a lack asshole (en gros, vas te tuer, ça ne vas pas être un manque connard)

Seules Fanny et Claire comprirent ce que j'ai dit et répondirent par un fou rire.

-Ce n'étais pas très courtois ça non plus dit Claire en riant, quoi que je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accords avec dame Keijy, ces elfs ne sont pas du tout courtois c'est donc avec plaisir que je dit: Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul, in khuzdûl!

-Étais-ce vraiment mérité? demande Aragorn à Gimli

-Totalement


	20. chapitre 20

chapitre 20

La conversation en sindarin reprend sans que nous puissions y faire quoi que se soit.

-Gimli, demande Fanny, qu'avez-vous dit à l'elf tout à l'heure?

-J'ai simplement dit: un fléau sur votre coup.

-Et vous dame Keijy qu'aviez-vous déclarez? demande Aragorn en revenant vers notre petite troupe.

-J'ai lancé heum, comment dire...

-Vas te tuer, ça ne sera pas un manque connard. repond Fanny

-Comment osez-vous être aussi irrespectueuse envers Aragorn? ajoute Legolas qui venais juste d'arriver

-Non, elle a juste traduit se que Keijy a dit à l'elf! aide Claire

Les regards se dirigèrent vers moi et aussi tôt, je me sentis rougir. Avoir de l'attention sur moi, je ne suis pas capable et dans ces moments de stresse, la seule chose qui arrive est que je commence à rire. Ce moment ne fit pas distinction des autres et mon rire se libéra suivit par la suite de celui de Fanny et de Claire.

-Excuser moi mais(mon rire arrête)qui a-t-il de drôle? Demande Haldir en revenant vers nous.

Personne n'ose répondre, même pas le fils de Thranduil, ce qui je crois, a fait la surprise générale.

-Allons, suivez moi fini par dire l'elf de la Lothlorien.

Nous recommençons notre marche Aragorn, Haldir et Legolas à l'avant et une coupe d'elfs peu important, je crois, qui ferment la marche. Cependant, il y a un humain dans la garde qui attire mon attention, un mystère à élucider plus tard.

 ** _Qui est cette mystérieuse personne? Est-ce que Keijy le connais, que fait-il avec des elfs de la Lothlorien?_**


	21. chapitre 21

Après 2 ou 3 minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant la Dame Galadriel. Elle nous souhaite la bienvenue avec son discours habituel puis, une elfe d'une grande beauté, comme tous et toutes les elfs d'ailleurs nous dirige vers une prairie où la dame Galadriel nous accorde le droit de rester. Aucun arbre n'est assez près pour que je puisse m'y installer et même si cela avait été le cas, les branches sont généralement trop hautes pour que je sois capable d'y monter donc, je m'installe à côté de Fanny.

-Je ne m'habiturai jamais à la beauté des elfs. Dit Fanny dans un soupir. Claire et moi commençons à rire discrètement. Tandis que Legolas se retourne vers elle. Comprenant sa gaffe, elle se met à rougir et bientôt elle a la même teinte de peau que celle d'une tomate. Se qui ne fait que d'augmenté nos rires. Aragorn viens nous voir et nous demande de nous calmer un peu pour qu'il nous parle.

-Nous resterons quelques temps ici mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de s'entrainer. Fanny vous vous arrangerez avec Boromir, Claire, avez-vous choisi une arme que vous voulez apprendre?

\- En fait, je me suis dit que se n'était pas vraiment necéssaire d'apprendre à me battre vu que vous allez vouloir que nous restons en arrière...

-Legolas, vous vous occuperez de montrer à Claire à bien tirer à l'arc et vous Keijy...

\- Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais se visage.

Je me retourne et vois à mon plus grand déplaisir Joël c'est donc lui que j'avait vu. Il était trop loin pour que je puisse reconnaitre parfaitement son visage mais maintenant, il n'y a aucun.

-Je suis ravi de vous revoir Fanny, Claire mais surtout toi, Keijy. dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Pourriez-vous continuez Aragorn? lui demande aie-je en ignorant Joël.

-Comme vous voulez, donc, j'ai vu que vous saviez vous battre mais, je pense qu'il ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous entrainez encore.

-Oui, je suis de cet avis. Il sourit

-Je vais m'occuper de vous.

-Parfait.

\- Keijy, je pourrais te parler deux minutes seul à seul? demande mon cousin

-Ça, il y en ait hors de question! rugit Claire.

-Peut importe je voulais juste savoir comment il se porte? dit-il en pointant mon ventre. Surtout avec ton empoisonnement... fini-t-il par me chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi! dis-je en le giflant de toute mes forces.

Je pars de la clairière en courant pour m'enfoncer dans les bois.


	22. chapitre 22

PDV Claire

Qu'est- ce qu'il vient faire là lui? Il a causé assez de problème comme ça.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Joël?

-Eh bien, je suis dans la garde donc, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être dans cette prairie. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre pas vrai? J'ai vu Kei et je me suis dit que je viendrai lui rendre un petite visite amicale.

-Et à quelle moment tu as cru être le bienvenu ici?

-Okay ça suffit, il faut commencer par chercher Kei! s'exclama Fanny.

-Oui je pense que ça serais mieux que de m'obstiner avec lui...

-Si vous voulez, je peux demander de l'aide à la... commence Joël

-Non! dit Aragorn d'un coup sec se qui étonne la communauté. Vous partez, nous nous en occuperons, vous avez bien vu la réaction de Keijy... Si vous êtes celui qui l'a trouve elle partira probablement pour de bon.

-Vous savez, j'ai des bons moyens de rendre les gens coopperatifs... mais si vous y tenez...

Seulement Fanny et moi comprenons se qu'il venait de dire mais nos réactions face à cette déclaration semble faire comprendre à Aragorn et Legolas que ce ne sont pas des bons moyens.

-Je crois que nous ne devrions pas tous y aller. Je pense que Legolas, Gimli, Claire et moi devrions y aller mais que vous autres, devriez rester ici au cas où elle revenait. On se retrouvera ici au couché du soleil.

PDV Aragorn

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt dans l'espoir de trouver Keijy. Elle dort souvent dans les arbres donc elle pourrait très bien y être mais elle était sur un rocher quand je l'avais trouvé pendant une réflexion. Je regarde un peu partout dans les environs pendant quelques temps puis, je vois une silhouette assise sur le bord d'une mare. Je m'approche et me rend compte à mon grand soulagement qu'il s'agit bien de Keijy.

-Je peux m'assoir?

-Si vous voulez. Me répond-t-elle d'une petite voix

-C'était un de vos cousins pas vrai?

-Oui, vous vous rappellez de se que je vous ait dit? dit-elle étonnée

-Oui biensûre. Je crois qu'il serait temps de rejoindre les autres.

-Vous avez raison, comme toujours.

 ** _J'aurais une question à vous poser: Avec qui voudriez-vous voir Keijy?_**


	23. chapitre 23

Lorsque nous arrivons au campement, le soleil est entrain de se couché. Claire et Gimli sont déjà arrivé mais il manque toujours Legolas.

-Aragorn, Keijy vous êtes là! s'exclame Gimli.

-Mais, où étais-tu?

-J'étais près d'un ruisseau... dit-elle simplement à Claire.

-Que vous a-t-il pris de partir comme ça! dit Boromir faché.

-Si je ne l'ai pas dit c'est peut-être parce que ça ne vous regarde pas. réplique Keijy froidement

-Je me disais bien que j'entendais la voix de Keijy. dit calmement Legolas en arrivant par derrière.

Nous décidons d'aller manger puis nous sommes retourné à notre campement. Pratiquement tous les membres de la communauté de l'anneau, moi y compris sommes allés nous couché tous de suite après le repas.

PDV Keijy

Ma nuit a été mouvementé, j'ai revécu mes souvenirs que je voulais oublié. Plusieurs fois durant la nuit, je me suis réveillée en sueur sans être cabable de me rendormir pendant de longue minutes.

Le lendemain, sans grande motivation, je me lève pour aller déjeuné avec la communauté. Puis, comme Aragorn m'avait dit, nous sommes allés nous entrainer ensemble à l'épée.

À la fin de l'entraînement, je m'apprête à partir quand Aragorn m'appelle.

-Je crois sincèrement que vous pourriez apprendre à manier une autre arme. Vous vous débrouillez fort bien à l'épée.

Je me retourne vers lui en riant discrètement avant de lui répondre:

-Je n'ai même pas réussit à vous battre...

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas réussit à me battre que vous n'avez pas de talent. Si vous voulez, je peux continuer de vous aider dans le perfectionnement de l'épée, mais vous apprendriez bien plus avec une autre arme. Mais, c'est votre choix biensûre.

À ces mots, je me retourne et va porter mon épée à côté de ma couche. Je réfléchis un peu à ce qui viens de me dire avant de sentir quelque chose bouger dans mon ventre. Le bébé! Mes pensés se tourne vers se qui grandit en moi. Plusieurs questions trottent dans ma tête comme:

-C'est une fille ou un garçon?

-Qui est le père?

-Comment je vais l'appeler?

-Où vais-je m'établir pour pouvoir bien l'élever?

-Vais-je pouvoir finir la quête?

-Comment les gens de la terre du milieu vont-ils me persevoir quand ils vont savoir?

-Et la communauté de l'anneau?

-L'enfant va-t-il grandir avec un père?

Ma respiration tremble et accélère. Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses.

-Keijy, vous allez bien?


	24. chapitre 24

PDV Keijy

Est-ce l'entraînement avec Aragorn qui vous a mis dans cet état? Demande la voix rauque de Gimli. Vous m'entendez?

Puis, plus rien. Le calme absolu. Je continue d'hyperventilé en fixant le vide tentant déseperément de me calmer en vaint. Des bruits de pas envahissent le calme de la nature, mais mon angoisse ne fait que de s'accroître.

-Keijy? Vous vous sentez bien? Vous voudriez quelques chose à boire? fit la voix douce de Legolas qui contrairement à d'habitude laisse transparaître un sentiment d'inquiétude.

-Non, je vais très bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. dis-je d'une voix qui se voulais sûr mais qui fût plus hésitante qu'autre chose.

Sans attendre leur réponse, j'allonge mes jambes puis, m'étale sur ma couche.

PDV Legolas

Depuis la conversation que j'ai entendu entre Keijy et Fanny sur les terres d'Elrond, je me pose des quetions, mais je les avais jusque là garder pour moi. Cependant, la situation se corces avec Keijy qui commence à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Je me dois de savoir. Je profiterai du fait que je montre à Claire comment tiré à l'arc pour lui poser la question.

PDV Claire

Mon entraînement de tire à l'arc tire à sa fin et je dois dire que c'est plutôt plaisant d'avoir Legolas comme mentor. Il est toujours calme et explique très doucement. Il est aussi doté d'une très grande patience et est compréhensif. Si seulement tous les hommes étaient comme lui. Il n'y aurait plus de guerre.

Je m'apprête à partir quand, il m'interpelle.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que Keijy a? Elle n'a plus autant d'énergie qu'avant, elle se sent de moins en moins bien et elle est beaucoup plus distante.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle n'a pas elle même maitenant et que la première fois que vous l'avez rencontré, elle n'était pas elle même?

-Le fait que Fanny lui a suggérer d'aller voir un medecin?

-Je, Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire, ça ne me concerne pas... Elle doit avoir son mot à dire sur qui sait se qu'elle a et qui ne le sait pas.

-Je comprend, mais si sa vie est en jeu...

-Sa vie n'est pas en jeu, si cela peut vous rassurer.

PDV Keijy

Pendant le souper avec la communauté de l'anneau, Joël fait son grand retour au désespoire de tous.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer chère communauté de l'anneau. Je vous annonce que les résultats sont concluant!

-Les résultats? demande Boromir

-Les résultats du testes de grossesse voyons! Keijy tu voyages avec eux, mais tu ne leur as rien dit?

Les regards se tournent vers moi, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aurais dû y penser, j'aurais dû prévoir, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je vois leur regard d'incompréhension pour certain, de peine et d'appuis pour Aragorn et Legolas.

-La vrai question, recommence Joël, est de savoir qui est le père, une question compliqué pas vrai Keijy?

-Et bien, euh, je...


	25. chapitre 25

-Kei, ma belle, tu n'as pas à te sentir malaisée ou avoir peur! Tu n'y es pour rien, moi et Claire pouvons le dire si tu préfère.

-Et bien, pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas qui est le père... Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Trop de mauvais souvenir s'y rattache.

-Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir qui est le père? Demande Boromir

-Vous ne savez pas son nom? Demande Merry à son tour

-Keijy pense à il y a 5 mois... dit Joël

-Quoi? Vous étiez déjà enceinte de 3 mois quand vous aviez rejoins la communauté de l'anneau??? S'écrit Gimli

-C'est impossible... dis-je tous bas.

-Si je peux me permettre je crois qu'elle devrait être retirer de la communauté de l'anneau, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour elle et pour le bébé... commente Joël.

La communauté de l'anneau commence à s'obstiner sur si je devrais rester ou pas dans la communauté. D'un côté, Legolas, Aragorn, Fanny et Merry veulent que je reste de l'autre Boromir, Gimli, Frodon et Sam trouvent que c'est trop dangereux et Claire et Pippin sont indécis.

-Que tout le monde se calme, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec Keijy et Legolas alors si vous voulez bien partir pour quelques minutes, ce serait apprécié. Dit Aragorn calmement

-Même nous, nous devons partir?Demande Fanny en pointant Claire et elle même.

Aragorn hoche la tête. Le monde s'écarte et retourne à leur occupation pendant que je me retourne vers le duo. Nous nous assoyons dans le gazon avant qu'il commence à me parler.

-Premièrement, voulez-vous rester dans la communauté, je trouve que personne d'autres ne devrait prendre cette décision pour vous. Vous seule connaissez vos limites.

-Biensûre que je veux rester dans la communauté. Est-ce tout?

-Non, je voulais vous dire que si vous voulez vous conffier à quelqu'un Legolas et moi sommes là.

-Okay, mais pourquoi vous avez demandé à Legolas de rester?

-Au cas où vous auriez voulu quitter la communauté. Je sourit à sa remarque. D'autres questions?

-Non je ne croit pas et vous Legolas?

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas de répondre à la question, pourquoi sembliez vous sous le choc quand il a dit que vous étiez enceinte de 5 mois?

-C'est arrivé il y a environ 3 mois. Non il y a 5 mois. Ils hochent la tête, mais je sais qu'ils n'ont pas compris. Et puis, vous allez bien l'apprendre un jour... Je, je me suis faite, comment dire... Violer, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Ils écarquillent les yeux de stupeurs pendant que je baisse la tête honte de moi.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Nous serons là pour vous aider quoi qu'il arrive ne l'oublier pas. me dit Legolas en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Merci, mais je doute que vous voudriez m'aider avec des jumeaux.


	26. chapitre 26

-Raison de plus pour vous aider Keijy.

-Merci, dis-je tous bas.

Je vois que les autres commence peu à peu à revenir vers le campement alors, je me dirige vers Claire et Fanny comme si de rien n'était.

-De quoi voulais te parler Aragorn et Legolas? me demande Fanny

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui demander Idiote, commente Claire.

-Mais je veux savoir, répond-t-elle avant de recevoir une claque derrière la tête donnée par Claire. Mais euh ça va pas la tête!

-Claire, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler, en fait, Aragorn voulait seulement me demander si je voulais rester dans la communauté de l'anneau et voulais me dire qu'ils seront là pour moi et pour les enfants.

-Oh trop cute, tu crois qu'il craque pour toi? demande Fanny

-De quoi tu parles, Demandons simultanément Claire et moi.

-D'Aragorn! Mais il me semblait qu'il aimait La Fille.

-Wow c'est précit ça!

-Arwen?

-Oui c'est d'elle que je parle.

-Excusez-moi Keijy, mais j'ai une question à vous poser... Dit Pippin en arvant vers nous, avec Merry, d'un pas gêné.

-Nous avons une question à vous poser! Tu m'as oublié! Rajoute Merry

-Nous voudrions savoir, comment aller vous l'appeller?

-Euh et bien je n'y ait jamais vraiment pensé.

-Personnellement, ça aurait été la première chose à laquel j'aurais pensé! Dit Pippin. Et toi Merry?

-Oui moi aussi, mais la vrai question reste si c'est un fille ou un garçon, Keijy.

-Une fille et un garçon dis-je automatiquement.

-Des jumeaux! s'exclament Merry et Pippin en commençant à danser.

Pendant qu'ils sautillent et qu'ils tournent, Merry et Pippin foncent dans Boromir qui est manifestement pas très content de s'être fait percuter.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend vous deux?

Rugit Boromir

-Ils sont juste content, laissez Boromir. dis-je à son égard.

-Content, content de quoi de savoir que vous partez? demande-t-il.

-Vous, vous partez? me demande Pippin triste.

-Non je ne pars pas, inquiète toi pas.

-Ils sont content, car Keijy attend des jumeaux. dit Fanny

-Des jumeaux, se contente de dire Boromir avant de repartir.

-Bon ou en était la discution? Demande Claire

\- On essayait de trouver des noms! s'écrit Fanny, Merry et Pippin en choeur.

-Pourquoi pas Bilbo pour le garçon, dit Frodon en arrivant

-Et Rosie pour la fille, rajoute Sam

-Je ne sais pas, j'aurais peut-être plus pensée à des nom issu de où je viens... dis-je

-Comme Clitorine ou Célénio? Demande Fanny.

-Non ils sont affreux ces prénoms, Dit Claire en protestant.

-J'aime bien Eryn et Charles.

\- Vous savez qu'en Sindarin, Eryn veut dire... commence Legolas

-Forêt, dis-je en choeur avec Legolas.

-Vous parlez Sindarin?

-Que très peu.

-Vous êtes définitivement surprenante Keijy.


	27. chapitre 27

Après quelques jours en Lothlorien, nous sommes prêts à repartir. La dame Galadriel nous a tous donné un cadeau. Premièrement à Frodon, la lumière d'une étoile puis à Sam, une corde elfique, des dagues à Merry, Fanny et Pippin, trois de ses cheveux à Gimli, un arc à Legolas et à Claire, une épée à Aragorn et Boromir. Lorsqu'elle se présente à moi, elle me donne un petit sac d'or en me disant que j'en aurai besoin.

PDV Claire

La dame Galadriel nous donne des embarquations pour que nous descendons la rivère. Boromir, Merry, Pippin et Fanny sont dans la première embarcation, Gimli, Legolas et Keijy dans la deuxième et Aragorn, Frodon, Sam et moi dans la troisième.

Nous continuons de naviguer pour quelques heures dans les eaux tranquiles et les embarquations s'éloignent peu à peu les unes des autres. Dans notre cas, nous occupons la troisième position puisque, Frodon et Sam se sont endormis. Le silence est troublant et me permet de me questionner, est-ce que Fanny a raison, est-ce que Aragorn aime vraiment Keijy?

\- Vous devriez pagueyez Claire, me dit Aragorn en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oh, oui, je suis désolée, je... commençais-je avant de m'interompre subitement.

\- Vous? me demande-t-il moqueur de mon embarra. Qui a-t-il?

-Et bien, c'est que je me posais une question, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous voulez la connaître. Aragorn m'encourage à continuer et à poser ma question. Et bien, je me demandais si vous aimez Keijy...

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Je suis désolée, c'est Fanny qui m'a mis cette fabulation dans la tête.

\- Cela ressemble bien à Fanny... dit Aragorn en soupirant. Elle est tout un cas, cette femme.

-Oui et ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Le silence reprend dans l'embarquation enfin, si on ne compte pas les ronflements de Sam. Aragorn annonce à Legolas, Keijy et Gimli qui sont les premiers en avant maitenant, que nous arrêtons à la genre de petite plage. Dès que j'ai posé pied sur terre, j'ai ressenti une grande tristesse, c'est ici que Boromir va nous quitter et que la communauté de l'anneau va se séparer.

Comme d'habitude, j'assiste Sam, qui est le cuisinier en chef de la communauté, pour préparer le repas pendant que le reste de la communauté parle et ris. Puis, je me rend compte que Boromir et Frodon manquent à l'appelle. Je le fais remarquer au reste de la communauté avant qu'Aragorn ne se précipite vers la fôret pour aller les chercher.

 **Joyeux Noël tous le monde! Et bonne année, je ne sais pas si je vais poster avant le premier Janvier alors, bonne année aussi!**


	28. chapitre 28

**Bonjour, premièrement, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir délaissé le côté de l'histoire qui contenait la magie. Je me suis beaucoup plus consentrée sur les grande ligne et je n'avais pas vraiment réalisée que ce détail manquait à la fan fiction, je l'ai réalisé lors de mon écriture du 25 chapitre je crois, mais je ne trouvais pas que c'étais le moment de l'histoire le plus adéquoi pour y mettre de la magie. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop**

 **Ensuite, je sais que d'habitude je ne répond pas vraiment au review, mais je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je commence...**

 **Nuala Thra** **nduiliel: First, J'espère ne pas avoir écorché ton pseudo. Ensuite, merci de tes précédents reviews et finalement, je ne m'étais pas vraiment apperçus de la connection entre Legolas et Keijy. C'est peut-être que je ne sais pas si je la place avec quelqu'un et si oui qui...**

 **En tous cas, BON CHAPITRE**

PDV Keijy

Suite à l'annonce de Claire, Fanny, Claire et moi décidont d'attendre le son de la corne du Gondor avant d'intervenir pour éviter d'avoir plus de subsons sur nous. C'est, pour moi, les plus longues minutes de mon existence. Je me sens stressée, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, j'ai peur de modifier l'histoire et de perdre le contrôle sur les changements, que se passerait-il si Boromir ne meurt pas? Ou si les hobbits ne se font pas enlever?

Peu importe, Boromir appelle à l'aide. Nous prenons toutes nos armes et nous nous précipitons vers la source du bruit et nous entamons le combat. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais les hobbits sont là. Je fais de mon mieux pour combattre, mais les Urukaïs sont définitivent plus fort que les goblins et les orcs. Après en avoir tués trois ou quatre, mon bras commence à fatiguer et mon attaquant, lui, est encore en pleine forme alors, il réussit à me désarmer. Mon épée revole à quelques mètres de moi et il m'est impossible de la prendre. Lorsque l'Urukaï avance vers moi, je recule et quand un arbre est dans mon dos, je sais que je suis fichu. Quand il monte son arme au dessus de sa tête, je ferme les yeux et je monte mes bras devant mon visage comme si cela allait l'arrêter ou me protéger. À ma plus grande surprise, le coups ne viens pas non, j'entends un cris à la place. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et je vois mon adversaire sur le sol entraînt de brûler et de crier. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir qui a pu bien faire cela. Claire est entraînt de combattre un Urukaï, le dernier restant tandis que Boromir est sur le sol. Ni Fanny, ni les hobbits sont là. Puis, les paroles de Gandalf reviennent à mon esprit; Qu'elle importance vous êtes une élue de feu. C'est donc moi qui ai fait ça... Sous le choque, je tombe à genou, moi qui avais tant de misère à créer une simple petite flamme il y a quelques semaines, je suis capable de brûler vif un ennemi. Je relève la tête et je vois Aragorn qui est maintenant au côté de Boromir. Je me lève et vais vers eux pour le départ de notre compagnon. Celui-ci dit comme prévu que les hobbits se sont fait enlevé, mais avec Fanny, cette fois-ci. Puis, il tourne la tête vers moi avant de dire qu'il a enfin compris mon rôle dans la communauté.

-J'ai vu les flammes et celles de l'espoir.


	29. chapitre 29

Quand Boromir nous quitte, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Claire et moi, nous nous dirigeons vers notre campement. Legolas commence à mettre une embarquation à l'eau et demande au reste de la communauté de se dépêcher, car nous pouvons encore rattrapper Sam et Frodon. Mais Aragorn l'arrête pour lui dire que nous ne pouvons plus rien pour ces deux hobbits, mais que nous pouvons encore sauver Merry, Pippin et Fanny si nous nous mettons tous de suite en route. Nous décidons de voyager léger donc, avec toutes nos armes, bien entendu. Malheureusement, nous devons courrir pour les rattraper et je n'ai vraiment pas un bon cardio au niveau de la course.

Pendant les trois nuits et jours, l'ordre n'a que très peu changer; Aragorn et Legolas sont en avant, puis Claire et finalement, Gimli et moi qui sommes toujours à bout de souffle.

-C'est étonnant pour une humaine tel que vous, que vous courrez aussi lentement, me dit Gimli, sans vouloir vous offencer.

-Aucune n'est prise et, j'ai toujours eu de la difficulté en course.

-Ça ne dois pas vraiment aider, que vous soyez dans cet état.

-Dans cet état? Vous voulez dire enceinte? dis en riant

-Oui... Enceinte...

-N'ayez pas peur des mots mon cher ami, ils ont une raison d'être, on les a inventés pour qu'ils soient utilisés.

-De bien sage mots pour une si jeune fille...

Je me contente de sourire légèrement avant d'incliner ma tête pour le remercier.

-Allez Keijy, Gimli, on prend de l'avance, vous êtes capable, nous encourage Legolas en se retournant vers nous avant de revenir à l'avant au côté d'Aragorn.

-Nous les nains, sommes d'incroyable sprinters, imbattables sur de courte distance.

Devant moi, je remarque qu'ils se sont arrêtés. Aragorn va se écouter le sol pour entendre que la cadence des Urukaïs a augmentée puis, il va demander à Legolas dans quel direction ils vont: l'Isangard.

Nous sommes à peine arrivés qu'ils repartent encore plus rapidement. Présentement, j'aimerais tellement plus être avec Fanny, Merry et Pippin même si ça implique d'être avec des êtres ignobles. Nous continuons de courir pendant toute la nuit avec une seule heure de repos jusqu'à ce que Legolas annonce:

-Un soleil rouge se lève...

-Beaucoup de sang a coulé cet nuit, continuais-je.

Nous continuons comme toujours à courir pendant quelques heurez puis, vers midi je dirais, Aragorn nous fais signe de le suivre et nous nous cachons derrière des rochers pendant que les cavaliers du rohan nous dépasse. Puis, nous sortons de notre cachette pour les appeller:

-Cavaliers du Rohan, quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche, hurle Aragorn à leur égard.


	30. chapitre 30

Ils font un demi-tour avant de nous encercler.

-Que font un elf, un homme, un nain et deux femmes sur le Riddermark? Répondez? Nous hurle Eomer sur son cheval.

-Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerais le mien, rétroque Gimli.

-Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain si elle sortirais un peu plus du sol. Répond-t-il singlant.

-Et vous seriez mort au moindre geste! Prévient Legolas en bandant son arc.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, voici Gimli fils de Gloïn et Legolas du royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi, dit Aragorn en évitant de mentionner nos noms, à Claire et à moi.

\- Et ces deux dames, elles n'ont pas de noms? demande-t-il.

-Effectivement, ces filles n'ont pas de noms, tente Claire en me faisant rire avec sa belle référence.

-CLAIRE! Quand-même, tu aurais pu donner une réponse plus sérieuse quand-même! dis-je en riant, mais quoi qu'il en soit bravo, continuais-je en tappant des mains.

Entre temps, Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli se sont rentournés vers nous pour nous dévisager.

-Elles sont Claire et Keijy de... hésite Legolas sans nous lâcher du regard.

-Nous sommes de Bree, répondis-je. Après un court moment de silence, Eomer reprends.

-Théoden ne reconnais plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et viens, à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets. Dit-il tristement

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-hai en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs trois de nos amis. Continue Aragorn.

\- Les Uruks ont été détruits, nous les avons massacré pendant la nuit.

-Mais il y avait deux hobbits et une femme? Avez-vous vu deux hobbits et une femme avec eux? questionne Gimli inquiet.

-Ils sont petits, des enfants à vos yeux, explique Aragorn. Eomer prend un air triste. Il s'apprête à parler, mais je le devance.

-Il n'y a pas de survivant... Vous les avez brûlés?

-Oui c'est cela...

-Ils seraient mort? demande Claire.

-Je suis désolé... Hasufel! Arod! Valka! Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleur fortune qu'à leurs permiers maîtres. Adieu! Cherchez vos amis mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir c'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le nord!

Je jette un regard incompréhension à Claire. Nous ne sommes pas sensés avoir trois chevaux. Nous aurions dû en avoir deux.


	31. chapitre 31

Une fois que les cavaliers sont partis Aragorn se retournent vers nous.

-Savez-vous monter à cheval? nous demande Aragorn.

-Biensûre! Qui ne sait pas monter? répond Claire avec le sourire.

-Moi, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Très bien dans ce cas, Claire, vous serez avec Legolas juste pour prévenir, et vous Keijy, serez avec moi ce qui laisse un cheval pour vous Gimli.

Je suis Aragorn jusqu'au cheval puis, il m'aide à monter. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur la selle et j'ai un peu peur de tomber. Un peu comme la fois que je suis montée sur le toit de ma maison avec Claire et Fanny. Enfin, mon ancienne maison.

Aragorn se place derrière moi, se qui me fais penser que c'est probablement la première fois que je suis aussi proche d'un homme depuis l'accident. Malgré tout, je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise de sa présence, même si je crois que je devrais.

Nous commençons à chevaucher se qui me fais un peu sursauter. Puis Aragorn me chuchotte à l'oreille de dormir pour les quelques heures que nous avons devant nous de chevauché. Suggestion qui me plaît fort bien d'accepter.

Je me réveil quelques temps plus tard collée sur l'homme derrière moi avec ma tête sur son torse. Gênée, je me redresse aussi tôt.

-Pardonnez moi... dis-je simplement.

-Vous dormiez, comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir? répond-t-il avec un probable sourire.

-On ne sait jamais à quoi on peut s'attendre comme réaction d'une personne, même si elle est prévisible ou qu'on la connait depuis des lustres.

-J'imagine que vous avez raison.

-Elle a toujours raison! Ce n'est pas compliqué! nous crie Claire provoquant nos rires.

Après encore quelques temps de chevauché, nous arrivons à l'emplacement de l'attaque. C'est une tête sur une lance qui nous acceuil avec un tas de corps calciné dans lequel Gimli joue avec sa hache pour trouver les hobbits. Il trouve finalement à la place une de leur ceinture et comme c'était prévu, Aragorn trouve les pistes qui mènent aux hobbits, ou plus à Gandalf dans notre cas.

-Un hobbit était allongé ici et un autre là, ils ont rampés, leurs mains étaient ligotés, puis leurs liens ont été coupé, ils ont courus par ici, ils étaient poursuivits, les traces s'éloigne du combat et vont vers la fôret de Fangorn.

-Fangorn? Quel folie les a ammenés là? demande Gimli.

-Depuis tantôt vous dites deux hobbits, mais qu'est-ce qui en ait de Fanny?

 ** _Je suis contente de moi, j'ai publié vite!!!_**


	32. chapitre 32

-Je suis désolé Claire, mais il n'y a pas de ses traces, répond Aragorn avant que nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt.

-Ark, du sang d'orc, dit Gimli en goûtant une substance sur une feuille puis en la recrachant.

-Ces traces sont étrange, commente Aragorn

-Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, continue Gimli

-Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille, pleine de souvenir et de colère. Les arbres se parlent entre eux, ajoute Legolas.

La forêt fait d'étranges bruits qui provoque la méfiance chez notre cher nain qui monte sa garde donc sa hache au même moment.

-Gimli abaissez votre hache, chuchotte Aragorn. Legolas se tourne vers lui.

-Les arbres ont des sentiments mon ami et cela grâce aux elfs, ils ont réveillé les arbres, ils leurs ont appris à parler.

-Des arbres qui parlent, hein, des arbres, de quoi est-ce que ça parle à part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil? déclare Gimli sous le rire de Claire.

-Il y a quelque chose qui rode, mentionne l'elf en sindarin.

-Que voyez-vous, demande Aragorn dans la même langue.

-Le magicien Blanc approche.

-Ne le laissons pas parler il nous lancerait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite.

Un grand flash de lumière nous éblouit, mais malgré cela, l'homme, l'elf et le nain essaye d'attaquer le magicien Blanc. Les deux seuls personnes qui ne bouge pas sont Claire et moi, vu que nous connaissons sa véritable identité.

-Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits, commence la voix.

-On le sait, ils sont passés par ici avant-hier et ils sont maintenant avec l'ant, comment il s'appelle déjà? Ah oui Sylvebarde! l'interrompt Claire.

-Sylvebarbe, corrigeais-je mal à l'aise.

-Pardon, Sylvebarbe, et ensuite, vous allez nous dire qu'ils sont beaucoup moins en danger que nous le sommes présentement et que nous allons l'être et tous ensemble, comme une belle petite famille, on va se rendre chez le roi bizzard pour le soigner, continue-t-elle.

Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas la dévisagent tandis que Gandalf le blanc se contente d'aquiesser.

-C'est exactement cela, nous allons rendre visite au roi Théoden qui a présentement l'esprit empoisonné par Saruman le blanc.

-Mais qui êtes vous, si vous n'êtes pas Saruman.

-Je suis Saruman le blanc, du moins, celui qu'il aurait dû être.

-Gandalf, vous êtes de retour! dit Aragorn une fois que le halo de lumière disparu.

-Gandalf... Oui c'était comme cela qu'on m'appellait, je suis Gandalf le blanc.


	33. chapitre 33

PDV Aragorn

Nous suivons Gandalf à travers la forêt jusqu'a une steppe, où il appelle Gripoil, sont fidèle compagnon, chef des Mearas, les descendants des Felarófs. Celui-ci acourt voir Gandalf.

-Gripoil, il est le chef de tous les chevaux, dit-il en le saluant, et il a été mon ami pour tous les âges.

-Il a quel âge alors? demande Claire en se tournant vers Gandalf.

Aussi mystérieux que toujours, Gandalf le blanc se contente de sourire avant d'y monter. Je me dirige alors vers Vlaka pour y la monter, mais mon regard capte quelque chose d'autre, de beaucoup plus alarmant: Kei qui gît sur le sol les yeux mi-clos. Je m'approche d'elle tout doucement comme si je devais apprivoiser un animal sauvage en l'observant. Maintenant que je l'observe, sa grossesse parait, elle a un ventre plutôt arrondit. Une grande fatigue se lit sur son visage, son visage qui est malgré tout magnifique, deux grands yeux claires, une peau porcelaine, des cheveux auburns et quelques tâches de rousseur, surtout sur son nez. Elle détonne, elle détonne de par sa prestence, aussi de sa beauté unique sur la terre du milieu. Bien évidemment, les elfs sont tous magnifiques, mais elle l'ai d'une différente manière. Elle détonne aussi par ses amies, toutes deux uniques à leurs manières, elle les mène, les connait et biensûr passe aussi tous son temps à règler leur petits conflits, chose qu'elle doit faire depuis des années, malgré son jeune âge. Rendu à sa hauteur, j'entend d'incompréhensibles paroles.

-Ne la touchez pas Aragorn! s'exclame Gandalf en descendant de Gripoil, le feu la protège.

Il la soulève puis retourne vers son cheval avec un air grave. Comme lui, Legolas, Gimli, Claire et moi retournons à nos chevals pour entamer une ènième chevauché.

PDV Legolas

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il lui arrive, Legolas? me demande Claire

-Je ne sais pas, j'imaginais que vous le saviez.

-Non, je ne sais pas et ça me tue de ne pas savoir! On dirait que la seule personne qui sache quoi que ce soit, c'est Gandalf. Je pensais que c'était la grossesse, mais ce n'ai définitivement pas le cas... Je suis perdue.

-Nous le sommes tous Claire, à l'exeption de Gandalf...

-L'exeption qui confirme la règle! me dit-elle avant de rajouter devant mon incompréhension, une experssion de chez moi.


	34. chapitre 34

PDV Legolas

Après une longue chevauché, nous arrivons finalement à Edoras, où tous nous dévisage, lorsque nous passons. Keijy est cependant, encore inconsciente, se qui commence, nous faire peur, surtout que nous avons aucune idée de se qui lui arrive.

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, nous avertis Gandalf en regardant Claire droit dans les yeux.

Nous décidons de garder Keijy avec nous, au cas où elle se réveille, pendant la confrontation. Je me charge de la porter et montons les marches qui mène à la résidence, après d'avoir laissé les chevaux aux écuries. En haut, une petite troupe d'hommes, un peu plus nombreuse que nous, nous attends, devant les portes et nous somment de donner nos armes, un ordre qui se fait appliquer, malgré nos réticenses. Nous enlevons tous nos couteaux, arcs, épées, haches, même Claire et Fanny, enfin tous sauf Gandalf.

\- Vous ne priveriez quand-même pas um vieil homme de son appuis?

Puis, nous sommes entrés dans la sombre demeure. Un homme au cheveux gras chuchotte quelque chose que je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter dans l'oreille du roi au yeux terne et au visage étrangement pâle, sûrment dû à la possession du Roi Théoden par Saruman.

-L'acceuil de votre maison à beaucoup diminué depuis quelques temps, roi Théoden.

-Il n'est pas le bienvenu, recommence à chuchotter l'homme.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon acceuil, Gandalf?

-Question très pertinante mon suzerain. L'Heure est tardive où le magicien décide de réapparaître. Mauvaises nouvelles comme je le nomme, car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte, dit Grima en s'approchant peu à peu de nous.

-Fais silence! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé à travers le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent! dit froidement Gandalf en sortant son bâton.

-Son bâton! J'avais ordonné qu'on prenne son bâton! hurle la vile créature.

Les gardes s'approchent de nous et nous attaquent. Je n'ai pas le choix de poser Keijy sur le sol et je commence à me défendre. Rapidement il n'y a plus d'ennemis et je reprends notre amie.

-Théoden, fils de Thengel, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes restés dans les ombres. Écoutez-moi, je vous délivre de cet envoutement, continue le nouveau magicien blanc.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le gris! lance Théoden/Sarumane en riant avant que Gandalf retire sa cape grise montrant ses vêtements blancs.

-Je vous asspirerais, Saroumane, tel on asspire le poison d'une plaie.

Une jeune fille au yeux bleus et au cheveux blonds court vers le roi, avant d'être retenue par Aragorn.

-Si je sort Théoden meurt, le prévient Saroumane.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous n'aller pas le tuer lui!

-Le Rohan est à moi!

-Partez! Hurle Gandalf avant que Saroumane parte et que le roi reprenne des couleurs. Aragorn laisse la jeune fille aller vers le roi.

-Je connais ton visage, Eowyn, lui souffle le roi la faisant sourire.


	35. chapitre 35

**_Bon euh, oui, j'ai pris du retard, je crois que vous l'avez remarqué et j'en suis désolée. Ce qui fais que plusieurs petites pépites se sont glissés au dernier chapitre, en passant de fautes d'orthographes, de frappes et aussi une Fanny à Edoras... Je ne sais pas trop si je vais laisser le chapitre comme ça, mais je trouve personnellement que ça donne un certain charme(je parle bien évidemment pas des fautes, mais du faux raccord). Dites-moi se que vous en pensé. Sinon, je vais corriger le chapitre, un jour, j'ai pas trop le temps de ce temps-ci. Bon j'ai fini mon monologue ennuyant, je vous laisse pour le prochain chapitre!_**

chapitre 35

PDV Keijy

À peine que je tombe dans les pommes que je me réveille dans un endroit lumineux et très pâle, très calme. Une élégante dame me sourit chaleureusement avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Sans hésiter, je l'accepte et je la remercie. Elle se contente d'incliner la tête avant de me demander de la suivre d'une douce voix. Elle me mène dans une sorte de pavillon avec des bancs en bois et des rideaux blancs translucides sur cinq des six côtés. Elle me fait signe de m'assoir avant de partir d'un pas légé. Je profite d'être seule pour regarder plus attentivement l'environnement qui m'entour. J'ai l'impression d'être à Mirkwood, mais avec l'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison d'Elrond. Peut-être que je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne ici, mais même les décors semble m'inviter à rester. Je vois soudainement un grand homme au longs cheveux roux et aux yeux bruns approcher.

-T'a-t-on expliqué pourquoi tu te trouve ici? me demande-t-il, je me contente de secouer la tête, avant qu'il reprenne. Il se trouve que la flèche de goblins que tu a reçu dans la jambe avait un poison dessus, mais cela tu le sais déjà. Ton organisme a essayé de l'évacuer, sans succès...

-Suis-je morte? demandais-je en le coupant, un peu.

-Non, et tu ne va pas mourir de ci-tôt. Tu vois, tu es présentement dans une sorte de coma. Le temps que nous te guérissons complétement.

-Je ne suis pas trop sûre de comprendre...

-Ton corps est avec tes amis, mais ton esprit est ici, dans la demeure des Valars. J'avais l'intention de te faire venir un jour, mais quand j'ai vu que le poison t'affaiblissait, je me suis dit que j'allais tous de suite te faire venir.

-Pourquoi vous voulez que je sois ici? L'homme me regarde bizarrement.

-Sais-tu qui je suis?

-Non j'en ai aucune idée.

-Je suis Aulë, je suis le maître de la terre et père d'une jeune fille qui se fait communément appeller Christine.

-Attend, vous voulez dire que vous êtes mon...

-Ton grand-père, oui.

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas vécu sur la terre du milieu alors?

-Tu vois, quand ta mère est née, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune capacité alors Eru llúvatar, notre supérieur nous a semer de la changer de monde, se que nous avons dû faire, mais avec un compromis, si un de ses descendants avaient une faculté, nous pouvions le ou la ramener.

-Et c'est mon cas... Alors la dame qui nous a donné les pierres, elle devait me ramener?

-Non, on était supposé venir te chercher à ta majorité, cette femme, elle était une envoyé de Morgoth, pour te tuer. Ces pierres devaient te tuer, mais ils ont du sous-estimer ta force, un silence suis cette petite conversation, pendant que je réfléchis.

-Vous avez dit que je vais partir seulement quand je vais être parfaitement rétablis?

-Oui...

-Et les pouvoirs que j'ai, ils viennent de vous?

-Oui... Et je vois où tu veux en venir, oui je vais te montrer comment-en servir, je souris à pleines dents avant de le suivre.


	36. chapitre 36

PDV Keijy

Aulë m'emmène près d'une petit ruisseau et me fait m'assoir sur un rocher à quelques pas de l'eau.

-Les pouvoirs ne sont pas une histoire de puissance ni tant une histoire de pratique, ça d'abords et avant tous le mental. Il faut que tu visualise se que tu veux faire. Tu crées quelque chose, tu ne le reproduis pas, la seule limite est ton imagination, tâche de t'en rappeler.

-Donc si par hasard, je veux seulement faire un feu de camps, je ne fais qu'imaginer un feu de camps ou j'imagine que fais le feu de camps.

-Tu imagines que tu le crées et portes ton attention à la grandeur de la flamme, sinon, sois tu crées un incendie, sois ta flamme est trop petite.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, je peux essayer?

-Mais bien sûre.

Je me lève du rocher et m'approche d'une buche sur le rivage. Je m'accroupis et je tends les mains vers l'avant. Je ferme les yeux et je pense à faire un feu. Peu à peu, je sens une douce chaleur s'emparer de mes mains. Quand cette sentation réduit, j'ouvre les yeux et vois à ma plus grande surprise que j'ai réussis.

-Je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas une histoire de pratique, mais de mental. Si tu t'y crois capable, tu y arriveras. L'heure de partir est arrivée. Vous êtes arrivés à Edoras et le roi Theoden est libéré de Saroumane, tu est coucher dans la chambre des hommes, Claire avait une autre chambre, ils partent bientôt pour le goufre de Helm, me dis mon grand-père avant de simplement toucher les épaules et que je retombe dans le néant.

PDV Legolas

-Nous devons partir, Aragorn, dis-je à mon ami, allons prendre Keijy et allons les rejoindre.

-Ils devraient rester ici et se battre au lieu de s'enfuir, me répond-t-il.

-Je sais.

Nous parcourons quelques corridors avant d'arriver à la chambre. Je m'approche de notre camarade lorsque je remarque qu'elle à les yeux ouverts.

-Elle est réveillé, Aragorn. Keijy, nous partons pour le gouffre...

-Je sais, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais avoir de l'aide pour me relever, mon ventre est plus lourd que dans mes souvenirs.

Legolas s'approche de moi et m'aide a me relever pendant qu'Aragorn me dévisage, ou plutôt mon ventre.

-Ça va? lui demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Ta grossesse est plus avancé que hier, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, souffle-t-il.

Je le regarde perplexe, mais coupe la discussion pour suggérer de rejoindre les autres. Quand Claire me voit, elle se jette sur moi avant de regarder bizarrement mon ventre et de s'accroupir.

-Vous grandissez vite, dis donc tous les deux, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine en me flattant le ventre se qui me malaise. Aragorn le perçoit et fait relever Claire.

-Sinon, tu as reréfléchis à des noms? me demande Claire.

-Et bien je crois que je vais appeller le garçon Aulë, mais pour la fille, je ne suis pas trop sûre.

-Aulë comme le valar? me demande Gimli.

-Je crois qu'elle va l'appeller comme ça pour son grand-père plutôt, rajoute Gandalf, j'hoche la tête en le dévisageant.

-Vous le saviez depuis quand?

-Depuis l'épisode de la pierre, mais je savais qu'il vous contacterais. Bon mettons nous en route.


	37. Chapitre 37

chapitre 37

PDV Claire

Depuis qu'on a commencé à marcher, je suis avec Gimli parce que Legolas et Aragorn voulais être avec Kei et parler d'un sujet "qu'y ne me conserne pas". Je me demande si un des deux va déclarer sa flamme. J'ai l'impression que les deux l'aiment énormément, mais ils ne l'aiment pas de la même manière et ça me frustre de ne pas savoir qui l'aime d'amour. À moins qu'un l'aime amicalement et l'autre fraternellement? Non Gimli l'aime amicalement alors il ne reste que amoureusement et fraternellement, à moins que les deux l'aiment fraternellement, mais de différente façon...

Rah Fanny m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau avec toutes ses histoires d'amours. MAIS, j'avoue que ce serait bien que Legolas ou Aragorn aime Keijy, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour élever deux enfants.

-C'est la barbe entendis-je Aragorn dire, tient donc, il n'est plus avec Kei? C'est le moment parfait pour lui parler.

-Je suis désolée de vous interrompte, mais Aragorn, je peux te parler?

-Euh oui, oui, en entendant sa réponse, Éowyn me jette un regard noir auquel je répond avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Allons un peu plus loin...

-De quoi tu veux me parler? Parce que si c'est à propos de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Keijy et... commence-t-il avant que je le coupe.

-Non, je ne veux pas parler de ça, je veux parler d'une relation avec une certaine femme... Si tu vois de qui je veux parler...

-Tu parles d'Éowyn? Parce que si oui, il n'y a rien entre...

-Non ça je le sais, je parlais plus de la relafion entre notre cher elf et de notre très chère amie toujours inconsciente.

-Claire, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?...

-Je suis désolée, Fanny m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau avec ses histoires. Elle voit ou plutôt veut voir de l'amour partout.

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Parce que je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé, mais que j'ai peur du futur de Kei, j'ai peur qu'elle soit seule toute sa vie ou qu'elle tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un qui ne lui veut pas du bien et malgré qu'elle soit très mature je trouve que c'est jeune 16 ans pour avoir une famille...

-Quoi? s'exclame-t-il alarmé avant d'aller rejoindre Legolas et de me laisser en plan.

PDV Legolas

Aragorn arrive vers nous en courant et s'arrête à notre hauteur.

-Tu sais quand on parlait avec Keijy de la laisser vivre dans une maison et de passer la voir pour lui apporter le nécéssaire, et bien nos plans vont changer.

-Et pourquoi ça mon ami?

-Elle n'a que 16 ans...

-J'aime tellement ça qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, dis la voix de Keijy dans nos dos.

-Tu n'as que 16 ans et tu envisages vivre seule dans une maison avec deux enfants? me demande Aragorn.

-Comme je l'avais dis, je ne serais pas seule, je serais avec Claire et Fanny.

-Je ne sais pas trop si on peut les compter, contredis Gimli en arrivant.

-Argh vous m'enervez, vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ma vie comme si c'était la votre! Je ne suis qu'un compagnon de voyage rien d'autre! Arrêtez de faire comme si vous connaissez, comme si vous savez se qui est le mieux pour moi et pour eux! dit-elle avant de partir.


	38. Chapitre 38

chapitre 38

PDV Keijy

Bon, je suis peut-être été un peu fort, je suis maintenant une amie et ils se soucient de moi et je devrais tellement en être reconnaissante, mais je peux me débrouiller, j'en suis sûre. Ils se préoccupent bien trop de moi, Legolas est un héritier et Aragorn va bientôt être roi... Ils ont de belles paroles maintenant, mais quand leurs vies seront occupées, ils m'oubliront et je vais de toute façon être seule. Autant maintenant m'y faire. Claire et Fanny vont être là de toute façon, elle sauront m'aider. Elles, elles me connaissent vraiment. Eux, non, ils ne voient que ma façade. Mais j'y suis quand-même allée fort et il faudrait que je leur explique que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, dans l'idéale.

-Vous allez bien? me demande soudainement une voix féminine. Je me retourne et vois Éowyn me regarder tristement. Je réalise alors que je suis entrain de pleurer, foutu hormones...

-Oui oui, je vais bien, c'est les hormones... dis-je en essuyant mes joues.

-Les quoi? me demande-t-elle.

-La grossesse, je suis désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée, expliquais-je en saisissant qu'elle ne connait pas "hormones", vous êtes Éowyn, c'est bien cela?

-Oui et vous êtes Keijy?

-Oui effectivement, j'ai entendu que vous êtes une bonne combattante.

-Toutes les femmes de ce pays ont apprennent à se battre sinon...

-Elles meurent de l'épée, je l'ai entendue, ça aussi... Mais contrairement à elles, vous aimez vous battre et vous voulez prouver votre valeur, je me trompe?

-Pas du tout et je suis sur que vous devez trouver cela innutile...

-Et bien non, je suis sûre que vous allez faire de grande chose dans cette guerre et queque chose me dis que vous allez montrer de quoi vous être capable au roi Theoden.

-Vous croyez sincèrement? Parce que mon oncle veut tous sauf me voir sur un champ de bataille, enfin moi et les autres femmes en général.

-Alors il va devoir en supporter trois!

-Trois? De qui voulez-vous parler?

-De Claire, vous et moi, évidemment!

-Vous deux êtes capable de manier les armes? dit-elle avec un soudain dédain.

-Oui, je suis à l'épée et Claire à l'arc, vous ne semblez pas porter mon amie dans votre coeur, répondis-je avec un petit rire, est-ce parce qu'elle parle souvent avec Aragorn?

-Je vous demande pardons...

-J'ai mes sources Éowyn, j'ai mes sources, mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu, de toute façon je connait déjà la réponse, dis-je avant de partir rejoindre Claire.

-Tu sais, je pensais au fait que Gandalf n'ait pas dit que Fanny était avec les deux hobbits... me dit-elle en continuant de regarder devant elle.

-De quoi parles-tu Claire?

-Il a dit: vous êtes sur la piste de deux hobbits et non, deux hobbits et une femme...


	39. chapitre 39

Aussitôt que la révélation fût faites, Claire et moi nous nous dirigeons au pas de couse vers Gandalf le blanc avant de se rendre compte qu'il était parti chercher Éomer et ses compagnons et que nous allons encore devoir attendre avant d'avoir une réponse à la question. Fanny est peut-être morte lorsque les cavaliers du Rohan ont battus les Uruks, elle est peut-être avec Sylvebarbe, comme elle peut-être rester seule dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu d'elle et personne ne le sait, personne sauf peut-être Gandalf, et Fanny, évidemment. Je continue de marcher, un peu, en avant avec Claire avant de lui demander pourquoi elle s'inquiète tant pour mes futures relations amoureuses.

-Parce que tu as eu une très mauvaise expérience, il y a peut-être deux ans et une non qualifiable il y a quelques mois, tu as un don pour tomber sur des idiots, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ailleurs que les connards n'existent plus et je me sentirais rassurée de te savoir avec soit Aragorn, soit Legolas

-C'est pour ça que tu es allée harceler Aragorn avec ça!

-Je ne l'ai pas harceler comme tu dis, je suis simplement allée lui demander s'il avait des sentiments pour toi une fois, et l'autre si Legolas en avait...

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Aragorn est amoureux d'Arwen et que Legolas, euh, en fait je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas ça mon point...

-Arrête de chercher des excuses, je le sais bien que tu aimes Aragorn et qu'il peut très bien avoir changer de sentiments en se qui concerne Arwen...

-Pourquoi parlez-vous sans cesse de l'elfe et d'Aragorn, mais pas de moi? demande la voix rauque de notre cher Gimli.

-C'est parce que vous êtes un nain, répond la voix beaucoup plus douce de Legolas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là! C'est une conversation privée! Vous auriez pu vous signaler avant! hurle Claire.

-J'aimais bien écouter, c'était plutôt amusant, nous répond l'elfe.

-La vie privée, cela n'existe pas avec la communauté de l'anneau... dis-je à Claire, tous le monde est toujours au courant de tous et ça ne changera jamais.

-Non, je ne crois pas que tes sentiments envers Aragorn sont connus des hobbits et d'Aragorn, renchérit Claire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin Claire, je ne l'aime pas!

-Qui n'appréciez-vous pas ma chère amie? demande soudain une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

L'arrivé du rôdeur fait bien rire Claire et Gimli, rapidement suivit par Legolas. J'essaye de bafouiller quelques mots sur le fait que ce n'est pas très important, mais je ne réussis seulement à attiser sa curiosité. Claire et Gimli partent discrètement pendant ma réponse sans queue ni tête, mais l'elfe Sylvestre reste. Il dit quelque chose comme "Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas en parler" en sindarin.

-Belle observation! dis-je en faisant rire Aragorn qui part ensuite.


End file.
